


Bad Ending

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuntboy!Connor, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 机器化为人类，人类又将其复位。或许这未尝不是一个好的结局。





	Bad Ending

康纳吃尽了苦头才终于明白，熬过那些折磨最安全简洁的方式基本就是向买家的任何要求屈服，成为他们希望他成为的一切。不要坚持你是什么，只管给他们一个淫贱的婊子、爱娇的甜心荡妇；或者适度反抗，提供点情趣般的、恰到好处的矜持。毕竟餍足之后总是空虚和厌倦——一旦兴味消失，他临时的解脱就得以降临。

但眼下，当第二根阴茎挤入业已被填满的雌穴的时候，康纳想，他还是永远都无法真正适应这种事情。

新安装的性爱模组太过紧窄，又饱含恶意地设定得异常灵敏，经不起哪怕丝毫的触碰。程式强制赋予的快感因此而片刻不停地冲刷机体，非自愿的高潮反复抵达，侵蚀着康纳的处理器，催生痛楚。循环的釱液仿佛被代换为火焰般的热液，沸腾着四处流窜，无从发散，只好越烧越旺。深入喉管的阳物令难耐的尖叫变得微弱且沉闷。他攀住对方的大腿，企图维持平衡，不禁感觉自己像是要被剧烈的抽插所贯穿，然后从中剖开。

桃红香槟兜头浇下，沿着他的脊柱沟快速淌落，来不及挥发便被火热的唇舌舔走。男人粗糙的指肚摸索着抚上鼓突的阴蒂，绕圈按揉、挤压，使几乎引发过载的刺激信号直冲电子脑。康纳吮吸阴茎的动作猛地一顿，嘴里泄出阵阵模糊的哀鸣。阴道壁失控地抽搐痉挛，死死纠缠两柄利刃似地不断朝内戳刺的性器，连带着腿根哆哆嗦嗦。他再度潮吹了，润滑液自人造子宫的深处汩汩外涌，打湿胯间三人交合的地方，顺着腿部曲线一路流淌至膝盖，看上去就如同忽然失禁一样淫秽不堪。

“你这坏孩子，”男人的另一只手提拉乳环，扯起康纳左侧那粒小小的红色果实，欣赏着他下意识表露的瑟缩，“又把爹地弄脏了。”

前方正享受口交的男人像是爱抚宠物般梳理着仿生人的棕发：“也许是我们对你的教育还不够……”康纳勉强地含着整根性器，用收紧的咽喉去讨好敏感的头冠。他双目上翻，望向男人，里面盛着的舒压液眼泪似地扑簌簌滚落。男人掐住他的下颌，慢慢拔出濒临射精的阴茎，对准他来回撸动几次，大量精液便飞溅至他的脸孔，把额发与睫毛濡湿成绺。他的指腹将微凉的白浊凌乱地涂抹。康纳感到一阵类似人的反胃感一般的不适。倘若能够的话，他肯定会当即呕吐。

“也许你就是喜爱被惩罚。对吧？”

康纳恭顺地舔净男人的手，未作回应。他知道在他们眼中，自己仅仅是身上那三个洞的附属品，用以进行这些无意义的发泄、零价值的排遣。没人在意答案如何，是否间的差异不过是玩法的不同。某根阴茎蓦地撞上子宫口，两股精液先后浇灌进饱胀的阴道，又从阴茎与腔壁间的罅隙逆流而下，缓缓外溢，令康纳忍不住呻吟着压低腰肢。穿环的乳头随之凑近男人的掌心，被更加恶劣地玩弄。

有人拽起他，于是精液混合润滑液，连接逐渐分离的阴户和阳物，形成几条暧昧情色的细丝。康纳被随意地放置到地板上，如同空荡荡的酒杯被随意地摆放到桌上，毫无遮掩地暴露在众人的视线中。粗砺的阴毛将柔嫩的雌穴摩擦至红肿，呈现一种烂熟的情状，经由奶白光洁的皮肤的衬托而显得愈发惹眼。男人伸脚，把他交叠的双腿分开。合不拢的孔洞徒劳地翕张，内部湿淋淋的粘膜一下下收缩不止。

时间已经过去二百二十七分钟余四十九秒，康纳依据累积的数据，预判这场淫虐的狂欢临近尾声。但他仍旧记得男人提及的惩罚还尚未实施。隐约的恐惧感在胸腔里拧做一团。即便不必呼吸，康纳依然觉得像是快要窒息般，人工肺叶沉沉发闷。他抿紧嘴唇、瞪圆眼睛，一边庆幸早先的某个买主摘除了他的LED灯，一边祈祷着面部表情不要泄露丁点的端倪——很少有什么是比恐惧更能滋润施虐欲的养料了。

然而当他辨认出步步逼近的男人抓握着的棒状物时，记忆中的痛苦却又不禁翻涌上来。男人轻笑，鼻腔里喷出一声亢奋的气音。

_我能够做到的……以前撑过来一次，这没什么大不了。我还可以再挨一次、再一次……_

康纳本以为自己对例行公事似的虐待早已麻木，或者至少是有了准备，但贯通机体的强电流还是叫他翻滚着嘶吼出了毛骨悚然的悲鸣。猩红的报错提示和警告窗口几乎占据整个视野，他行将被电击逼至宕机的边沿。他的发声组件崩溃了，尖叫归于沉寂，房间内回荡的只有身躯碰撞、指甲抓挠地板的响动，以及男人们杂乱的话语与哄笑。

_汉克……汉克……_

默念着那个再也不会有任何人回应的名字，他的泪水噼噼啪啪地坠到手背上，混进指尖靛蓝的血中。他的光学组件业已不是汉克注视过的那双眼睛，手也不再是曾经与他相握的那一双手。他残存着汉克所遗留的痕迹的身体正逐渐被损毁、更替，依照接二连三的买方的喜好改来换去，直至什么都不剩。没人把他视作康纳，甚至是一台RK800，他存在的全部意义就仅是一桩桩交易，一条源源不断的金钱的生产线。总有一天，连同微薄的希望，他们将剥夺掉他拥有的一切，吞噬干净内里一点点被塑造出的灵魂。

机器化为人类，人类又将其复位。

或许这未尝不是一个好的结局。

END


End file.
